fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spriggan Twelve (Damon)
The Spriggan Twelve (スプリガン'１２' Supurigan Tuerubu) is the highest ranked unit within the Alvarez Empire, serving as their elite directly under Emperor Spriggan's personal guard. Each member is adhered by the name of Shield, as they are known as the Emperor's enforcers and the most powerful bodyguards of the Empire. With the Empire's most recent Civil War, some of the Twelve have taken to siding with one another and one candidate for Emperor, creating a total of three major factions. Overview According to many Alvarez's soldiers, the group is made of individuals, skilled and powerful on their own right, who have achieved the privilege of guarding their Emperor. They are shown to have a lot of freedom due to their rank, which goes from hanging around any place in Alakitacia and having authority over almost anyone in the Empire. They are capable of entering forbidden locations and use their title for various other purposes. Each one of them seems to have their own squad or division, also possessing an important role as a whole. This freedom is said to be abused on many occasions, seeing how some of the members just refuse to participate in any reunion while also acting on their own. Despite this, most if not all of them will willingly oblige to the Emperor's orders, a notable case being Brandish, who has near zero will to enter any kind of conflict. Even with the Emperor gone and the throne being fought over, the Twelve are said to remain loyal and support both until the end, although they have been divided by the Civil War. Moreover, the Twelve don't mind whoever gets the privilege of becoming their General, although most regard such person with respect. In fact, among some of them, the friendship and respect is mutual, shown by their interactions and use of honorifics when speaking to one another. As mages gathered from the entire continent, the Twelve are quite varied, with people of different races, such as Demons, Nymphs, Machinas, Druids, and Death Watches, amongst their ranks. This also applies for their nationalities and themes, as each come from a part of the continent. History The group was founded by the previous Emperor in the year X740.Timeline: The founding is listed. Recruitment Strength The previous generation of Shields was said to be as strong as Ishgar's previous strongest saint, God Serena, while the current generation is speculated to be somewhat on a similar level. Considered to be the twelve strongest mages of the Empire, they are incredibly powerful even individually. Ajeel can conjure sandstorms without much difficult; Brandish can alter the landscape of islands; Alden has mastered many magics and combine them in many different ways; Bloodman can easily kill people with his presence alone; Dimaria can pause time itself at her will; Serena possesses four different dragon lacrimas; and Wahl can adapt his fighting style in any way. Generally, Alden, Flora, and Wahl are regarded as the raw strongest of three; Bloodman and Terence as the most experienced for combat; Jonah is the smartest; while Brandish, Ajeel, and Dimaria are the quickest to finish a battle; finally, Hestia, Serena, and Seraphine are best against crowds. Members Profile Only six members of the previous Shield generation are present within the Twelve, the new six were particularly picked up by the Empire's Ministers: *'Ajeel Ramal' (アジィール・ラムル Ajīru Ramuru) — A dark-skinned young man, grandson of the North Minister, who comes from the Desert Regions of Alvarez, specifically the country of Rubal. Ajeel is one of the most reckless of the Twelve, always itching for a fight. He has masterful control over the element of sand, earning the titles of "Desert King" and "Drought". *'Alden Cuthbert' (アルデン・カスバート Aruden Kasubāto) — A tall man completely clad in armor fitting for a Magic Knight, being the General of the Spriggan Twelve. He is strictly loyal to the Empire, regarding many of the Members as his actual comrades instead of simple soldiers or teammates. He masterfully employs a variety of magic in combat, lauded as the "High Wizard" and the greatest magician of the Empire. *'Bloodman' (ブラッドマン Buraddoman) — A mysterious Demon of imposing figure and personality, both veiled in black. He is regarded as the "Grim Reaper" himself, capable of killing most mages with his presence alone, having had a phase where he massacred everything and everyone. Due to his unique magic, Bloodman is capable of accessing many demonic powers at once, particularly those of Tartaros. *'Brandish μ' (ブランディッシュ・ Burandisshu Myū) — An inadequately dressed and phlegmatic young woman. Hailing from a humble family from the continent of Ishgar, she sided with the Empire for personal reasons. Despite having immense power, Brandish almost never engages into fighting, being rather straight when dealing with the opposition. Known for bringing entire nations to their knees, Brandish earned the epithet of "Nation Demolisher", doing so through the use of her advanced magic: Command T. *'Dimaria Yesta' (ディマリア・イエスタ Dimaria Iesuta) — A sardonic and young warrior, a descendant of the people of Mildean from the country of Aeon. Being laid-back, Dimaria tends to hold back during her fights. Chosen as the blessed vessel of Chronos, Dimaria can stop time at will, use an unbreakable sword and employ an extremely rare form of Take Over: God Soul. In the Empire she is known as the "Valkyrie", having conquered many battlefields with her might. *'Flora Corolla' (フローラ・カローラ Furōra Karōra) — A disturbing and selfish woman, who is the Queen of Isigny, the biggest ecology in the entire world. Having become Queen a considerably long time ago, Flora has amassed an immense amount of devot followers. Considered to be the Strongest Woman of the Group, Flora employs a rather simple magic. *'Hestia Svarog' (ヘスティア スバログ Hesutia Subarogu) — A strict, yet straightforward samurai, who is actually the Shogun of Kyokko. Winner of the Kyokko Rebellion, he has ascended through the swordsmanship skills throughout the years and greatly improved his country's discipline. As a practitioner of Cook Magic, Hestia is Alakitacia's best chef and the strongest samurai within the Empire. *'God Serena' (ゴッド・セレナ Goddo Serena) — A flamboyant man, native from the continent of Ishgar and formerly regarded as its Strongest Mage. Throwing away his position of Number One within the Wizard Saints, Serena joined the Empire for reasons yet unknown. An incredibly powerful Dragon Slayer, he employs four elements in battle and is known as the "Hybrid Dragon". *'Jonah Jordt' (ジョナ・ジョーるドト Jona Jōrudoto) — A strict but gentle, middle-aged man who has a history in the army. Being the Empire's Chief of Staff, he maintains order even within the Twelve themselves, not holding back when scolding them. Jonah masterfully controls the simple Earth Magic, employing it tactically during battles to either demolish or subdue his enemies. He is known as "." in the Empire. *'Seraphine Santiago' (セラフィナ・サンティアゴ Serafina Santiago) — A romantic and honest dancer, Seraphine is the most recent addition to the Twelve. She was previously one of the biggest company owners in Ishgar, but, following the Monetary War, Seraphine sided with the Empire. A user of Dancing Magic, Seraphine can make everything and everyone dance to her rhythym. *'Terence IV' (テレンス・ Terensu Fōsu) — A naive, not ignorant, and loyal Death Watch, who has become the Empire's Executioner. Seeking to help his tribe and country, Terence has managed to garner the interest of Alvarez and ally with them as one of its elite guards, carrying out his tasks swiftly. He wields two magic, which aid him immensely in his job. *'Wahl Icht' (ワール・イーヒト Wāru Īhito) — A Machina who bears the appearance of a young man, said to hail from the Machina Tribe in Archytas. Despite possessing many settings, Wahl's main behavior is that of a frivolous and amused person. Renown as the best "Alchemist" of the Empire, he knows a lot about chemistry and its derivates, being also an expert Engineer. Wahl uses two broad magics that incorporate his personal knowledge about those subjects. He is the Empire's "National Adjudicator". Poll Canon= Who is your favourite fanon rendition of the Spriggan Twelve? Ajeel Ramal Bloodman Brandish μ Dimaria Yesta God Serena Wahl Icht |-| Fanon= Who is your favourite fanon member of the Spriggan Twelve? Alden Cuthbert Flora Corolla Hestia Svarog Jonah Jordt Seraphine Santiago Terence IV Gallery Trivia *Their complete squad name is Twelve Shields of Spriggan (不味い妖精の十二盾 Mazuiyōsei no Jūnitate lit. Twelve Pretexts of the Ugly Fairy). *Amongst the twelve, some are popular: **Between all of them, the male members, and the fanon renditions, Bloodman is the most popular. **For the fanon-only members, Terence holds the spot. **Amongst the females, Brandish has the most popularity. *All the Twelve have their own rooms at the Empire's Main Palace, despite some still having a home out on the hold, being capable of using it as their residence for how long they see fit. *According to Yajeel, Wahl was granted the title of "General of the Spriggan Twelve" but quickly forfeited it, thinking he doesn't fit the position. Soon after, the title was granted to Alden due to specific circumstances. **Likewise the title of Arch-Mage was given from Alden to Serena since it was no harm. *''Spriggan'' means Ugly Fairy, these are considered to have been guardians of fairies and treasures, but also thieves. **They are described as the evil counterpart to Pixies, both being classes of Fairies. **Some people also believed that Spriggan were the ghosts of Giants. *It is possible the group is a Shout-Out towards the Twelve Titans from Greek Mythology and Jesus' Twelve Disciples from Christianity.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titan_%28mythology%29 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus%27_disciples **They also seem to have a few similarities with the Knights of the Round Table from King Arthur.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Round_Table References Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan Twelve Category:Canon to Fanon